


Nic się jeszcze nie skończyło || Hetalia one-shot

by Dioranelle



Series: Z życia Felicji [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: 10 listopada 1918.Polska, jeszcze nie oficjalnie niepodległa, unosi się z gruzów, a do Warszawy przyjeżdża Józef Piłsudski.Tam właśnie dochodzi do ich spotkania - jego oraz pewnej niepozornej, blondwłosej dziewczyny.





	Nic się jeszcze nie skończyło || Hetalia one-shot

Zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy na dworcu w Warszawie.

Przykuła jego uwagę, ale nie miał okazji z nią porozmawiać, gdyż czekał już na niego regent książę Zdzisław Lubomirski. Gdy tylko zauważyła, że zamierzają ze sobą porozmawiać, skinęła głową, jakby z aprobatą. Choć było dopiero kilka minut po siódmej, nie wydawała się być śpiąca, a jej oczy wpatrywały się w nich z pasją i oczekiwaniem, które lekko go przeraziło. Być może to na to spojrzenie właśnie zwrócił uwagę. Być może to właśnie dlatego ją zauważył.

W zamieszaniu związanych z jego przyjazdem zniknęła mu z oczu. Miał tak wiele ważnych spraw na głowie. Wojna może i się skończyła, ale kolejna, być może jeszcze ważniejsza wojna nawet się nie zaczęła. A się rozpocznie, to było pewne. Może i jego kraj wracał na mapę Europy, ale nic jeszcze nie było skończone. Granice wciąż nie zostały ustalone.

Zobaczył ją później, gdy spacerował po rozemocjonowanych ulicach stolicy. Jako jedyna nie krzyczała, nie wymachiwała flagami, jedynie w milczeniu obserwowała całą sytuację. Tłum zaś zdawał się jej nie zauważać, omijać jej drobną sylwetkę, odzianą w stary wojskowy mundur. Długie włosy związane były w warkocz, którego koniec poruszał się, poruszany przez wiatr. Podniosła wzrok, jakby czując na sobie jego spojrzenie. Jej usta rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu, po czym zrobiła ruch, jakby chciała do niego podejść. Znowu jednak przeszkodził jej panujący na ulicach ruch i po raz kolejny jej sylwetka wtopiła się w tłum.

Zapomniał do jej istnienia aż do wieczora. Wreszcie miał trochę czasu, aby odpocząć - jeszcze przed chwilą zapewniał Niemcom bezpieczne opuszczenie kraju, dzięki czemu długa okupacja miała się w końcu skończyć. Z ledwie słyszalnych westchnieniem wszedł do swego tymczasowego pokoju, który dostał na czas pobytu w Warszawie. Jego umysł już zastanawiał się nad kolejnymi ruchami, gdy usłyszał czyjś głos, brzmiący, jakby czytał z kartki:

\- Józef Klemens Piłsudski. Urodzony 5 grudnia 1867 roku w Zułowie. Członek Polskiej Partii Socjalistycznej, twórca Legionów Polskich. Do niedawna więziony w Magdeburgu. A to tylko kilka faktów. Muszę przyznać, że życiorys masz ciekawy.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, z przyzwyczajenia wyciągając broń.

\- Kto mówi? - spytał ostro, po czym zmrużył oczy, gdy nieznany gość zapalił małą lampkę obok łóżka. Na nim zaś siedziała ta sama dziewczyna, którą widział już kilka razy tego samego dnia. Cały czas miała na sobie stary mundur, który, jak zauważył Piłsudski, musiał pochodzić sprzed ponad wieku - bądź być doskonałą repliką.

\- Tylko ja - uśmiechnęła się radośnie, nic nie robiąc sobie z wycelowanej w jej stronę broni. - I nie musisz tym we mnie mierzyć. Nic ci nie zrobię.

Mimo jej zapewnień, nie opuścił broni.

\- Kim jesteś? - rozejrzał się wokoło, upewniając się, czy aby na pewno jest sama. - I jak się tu dostałaś?

\- Felicja Łukasiewicz - odparła, w spokoju nadgryzając paluszka, którego znikąd wytrzasnęła. - Tak się nazywam. Nie musisz się mnie obawiać, jestem sojuszniczką. Stoję po twojej stronie.

\- Każdy tak mówi - Piłsudski nie uwierzył jej ani przez chwilę. Ile razy słyszał już coś podobnego od Niemców?

Parsknęła, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

\- Przyszłam do ciebie, bo czuję, że to ty jesteś odpowiednią osobą. Masz duże poparcie ludu. Jesteś bystry. Nie ulegasz łatwo impulsom. Znasz naszych wrogów i wiesz, do czego mogą się posunąć. Oraz doskonale orientujesz się w obecnej sytuacji politycznej. Działasz szybko i logicznie, nie bojąc się walki. Dlatego właśnie przyszłam do ciebie dziś, choć w teorii powinnam zaczekać jeszcze kilka dni.

Przez chwilę wahał się, czy zawołać kogokolwiek, aby zabrali tą dziwną dziewczynę, ale coś go powstrzymało. Ona jakby to zauważyła, gdyż dodała:

\- Osobiście byłabym za tym, abyś jutro przejął władzę wojskową od Rady Regencyjnej. Obecnie stoimy na skraju wojny domowej. Jeśli się nie ruszysz, rząd w Lublinie zacznie skakać do oczu rządowi w Warszawie. A to nie skończy się dobrze, ani dla ciebie, ani dla mnie. A Polacy mają dziwną tendencję do kłócenia się między sobą, szczególnie gdy wokół dzieje się źle. Wiesz, że nasi kochani sąsiedzi ze wschodu nie będą czekać spokojnie, aż wszystko sobie tu ułożymy.

Wiedział o tym doskonale, ponieważ początkowo zamierzał udać się do Lublina. Nie spodobało mu się jednak przekonanie, z jakim mówiła dziewczyna. Coś w niej było innego od reszty kobiet, które spotkał w swym życiu.

Opuścił broń, ale jej nie schował.

\- Kim jesteś? - powtórzył swe pytanie.

Ona z namaszczeniem skończyła jedzenie, po czym wstała z łóżka.

\- Oczywiście, nie mogłeś o mnie słyszeć, co? - mruknęła, jakby do siebie. - Ale to nic, coś się na to zaradzi. Nie mogę cię obwiniać o to, że nic nie wiesz. W takich czasach przyszło nam żyć...

Z jej ust wydobyło się ciężkie westchnienie, a on rozumiał teraz jeszcze mniej. Zastanowił się raz jeszcze, czy powinien kogoś wezwać. Była obca, prawda? Nie zapraszał jej. Mogła być wrogiem. Nie mógł jej ufać.

Dziewczyna jakby zauważyła jego zdezorientowanie, bowiem rzuciła:

\- Ogólnie, to jestem po prostu personifikacją kraju.

\- Kraju? - powtórzył po Felicji. W normalnych okolicznościach wyśmiałby jej słowa, ale i tym razem coś go powstrzymało. Oczy dziewczyny nie kłamały - ona naprawdę wierzyła, że to, co mówi, jest prawdziwe. A więc to pozostawiało dwie opcje - albo to była prawda, albo dziewczyna była po prostu wariatką.

\- Owszem - skinęła głową. - Kraju.

\- Czy ty wiesz, o czym mówisz? - uniósł brew. 

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jakbym nie wiedziała, to bym ci o tym nie mówiła.

Jej zielone oczy spojrzały na niego z wyzwaniem, zmuszając go, aby spytał o to, co go intrygowało.

Założył ręce na ręce i oparł się o drzwi.

\- Dlaczego miałbym ci wierzyć?

\- Nie wiem - jej zielone oczy błysnęły łobuzersko. - W normalnych okolicznościach nasze spotkanie wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej, a teraz... No cóż.

Umilkła, po czym nawinęła kosmyk włosów na palec.

\- Nie musisz mi wierzyć - odezwała się. - Naprawdę, nie musisz. Ja to rozumiem. Gdyby ktoś do mnie przyszedł z takim tekstem, to bym go odesłała do psychiatryka. Ale sam zobaczysz, nie minie pare miesięcy, no, może lat, i zaczniesz mi wierzyć. Każdy tak ma po jakimś czasie.

Zrozumiał, co miała na myśli. Gdyby rzeczywiście miała być personifikacją kraju, to zapewnie żyła o wiele dłużej niż on, a jej postać nie starzała się. Jednakże... To było śmieszne. Coś takiego nie mogło istnieć. To nie był świat fantasy, tylko zwykły, przyziemny świat, w którym urodzili się i przyszło im żyć.

Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się niczym kotka, po czym kontynuowała:

\- Tak czy siak, dziś przyszłam tylko porozmawiać. Przedstawić się. Dać znak, że cały czas tu jestem i wszystko bacznie obserwuję. Jak już mówiłam, nie musisz mi wierzyć. Możesz wezwać swoich kochanych strażników, by mnie przegonili. Choć i tak im się to nie uda, powiem ci od razu. Zwykli ludzie nie są w stanie mnie zranić.

Pozwolił jej paplać - dzięki temu mógł spokojnie ocenić ją w myślach. Nie zdawała się być wariatką, choć jej słowa o tym przeczyły. A może to był tylko chory wytwór jego wyobraźni? Może ona tak naprawdę nie istniała i jego umysł, zmęczony tym długim dniem, chciał sobie z niego zakpić?

\- Więc? Kim niby jesteś? - przerwał jej po chwili. - Rosją? Francją? Czy może kimś jeszcze innym?

Zaśmiała się szczerze.

\- Chyba nie poznałeś Ivana, cudowną Mateczkę Rosję - parsknęła z rozbawieniem. - I proszę, nie zaczynaj mnie teraz porównywać do Francisa - wywróciła oczami. - Strzelaj dalej.

Ivan... A więc Rosja był chłopakiem? To było dość śmieszne, ale przecież to, że w jego języku był to rodzaj żeński, nic jeszcze nie oznaczało.

Podejrzewał, kim może być ta blondynka. Jej wygląd jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że jest Słowianką. A jaki kraj mógłby się wybrać do niego w tej chwili, jeśli nie...?

Nie. To było głupie. Nie powinien w ogóle brać jej słów na poważnie. Nie powinien z nią rozmawiać. Nie powinien pozwalać jej tu przebywać.

Ale było w niej coś, co sprawiało, że zaczynał jej wierzyć. Że chciał ją ochraniać oraz za nią podążać. Że nie był w stanie jej zranić czy odrzucić.

Felicja uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dobrym tropem idziesz, panie Piłsudski - kiwnęła głową z aprobatą. - Dlatego zawsze cię lubiłam. Nie jesteś głupi i nie dasz sobą manipulować. Potrzebuję takich ludzi jak ty.

Raz jeszcze pokiwała głową, tym razem jakby do własnych myśli.

\- Trzeba jakoś ogarnąć cały kraj - wymamrotała. - Oraz go obronić. Już niedługo zapewnie będziemy mieli gości ze wschodu, a sam zachód jeszcze nie jest pewny... Tak samo jak północ czy południe... Oj, będzie ciężko, będzie ciężko. Ja jednak nie narzekam. Lepsze to, co mamy, niż tamte namiastki kraju, które wsześniej mi rzucał Ivan. Z nim będą problemy. Zawsze są. No ale on też ma w sobie Słowiańską krew, więc nic dziwnego, że czasami się pobijemy... To normalne, prawda?

Urwała. Piłsudski patrzył na nią jak na wariatkę. Być może rzeczywiście nią była. Być może jednak mówiła prawdę. Choć w sumie... Czy to naprawdę miało teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

Mężczyzna pomasował skronie, czując, jak zaczynają go boleć. Nie powinien teraz roztrząsać sprawy blondynki. Dziewczyna miała rację - problemy, przed którymi stali, tylko będą narastać. Jeszcze się tak naprawdę nic nie skończyło. Ich walka, walka o wolny i niepodległy kraj, dopiero się rozpoczynała. Musieli być silni - na tyle, by nie dopuścić do kolejnej wojny. By nie pozwolić, by ktoś inny znów ich kontrolował i zabierał ziemię przodków.

\- Tak czy siak - Felicja nawinęła na palec kosmyk włosów - powodzenia.

Odwróciła się i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, odsunęła brzydkie zasłony mające nie ujawniać całemu światu, kto przebywa w pokoju. Gdy zaczęła majstrować przy zasuwie okna, stało się jasne, w jaki sposób tu się wślizgnęła.

\- Zaczekaj - odezwał się Piłsudski wbrew swemu rozumowi, który krzyczał, by jak najszybciej pozbyć się dziewczyny.

Blondynka zerknęła na niego z nieukrywaną irytacją.

\- Tak? - spytała. - Wiesz, jakby to powiedzieć, generalnie to trochę się spieszę. Lubię cię, ale nie jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą powinnam porozmawiać. Do ciebie po prostu było mi najciężej się dostać i od ciebie chciałam zacząć.

Nie przejął się tymi słowami. Zdążył się już zorientować, że dziewczyna mówi to, co jej przyjdzie do głowy i nie zastanawia się nad tym, czy to, co pada z jej ust, ma sens i powiązania logiczne z poprzednim zdaniem.

\- Co się z tobą działo? Przez te wszystkie lata? - dodał, widząc jej zmarszczone brwi.

Odwróciła wzrok.

\- Długa historia. Kiedyś ci opowiem. Jak wszystko się uspokoi.

Obietnica. Że zostanie. Że nie zniknie. Że będzie obok. Że nic nie będzie ukrywała.

\- Mam wiele pytań - powiedział po chwili. - Kiedyś mi będziesz musiała i na nie odpowiedzieć.

\- A niech i ci będzie - żachnęła ręką. - No to do jutra. Trzymaj się, panie Józefie.

Nie zdołał jej powstrzymać przed zwinnym wykończeniu przez okno, ale i nie miał takiego zamiaru. Jedynie przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że zwykły człowiek miałby problemy z pozostaniem w pełni zdrowym po upadku z takiej wysokości.

Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez nie, jakąś częścią siebie oczekując zakrwawionego ciała leżącego na samym dole. Tak jednak nie stało się - blondynka jak gdyby nigdy nic oddalała się swobodnym krokiem od budynku, całkowicie ignorowana przez strażników.

Piłsudski patrzył za nią przez chwilę, nim uświadomił sobie, co robi. Nagłym i zdecydowanym ruchem zamknął okno i zasłonił je. Ziewnięcie wyrwało się z jego ust. To był długi dzień, a jutrzejszy miał być jeszcze dłuższy.

Jakoś czas później, zasypiając, zauważył dwie rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, to naprawdę był tylko początek. Nic a nic się nie kończyło.

Po drugie, miał o co walczyć. O swój kraj. O tą niską i niepozorną blondynkę.

Na jego ustach pojawił się niewielki uśmiech.

Dobrze się stało, że mieli okazję porozmawiać.


End file.
